eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Viscern
Strategy Lore The Last Dragonblooded If you've never been to Breakstone Islands, you've never had the pleasure of experiencing the bitter, salty cold that covers the place the whole year round. The area leaves quite an impression on guests, its frigid waters and ice floes crashing against rocky, barren isles. Who would live in such a place? In Greyhollow, the dawning sun lit up the eastern sky, its pale grey light reaching the jagged cliffs on the edge of the island. Viscern roamed out of the watch tower, facing towards the light, arms outstretched. "Ah! Such a fine day."' He exhaled deeply with a gratified sigh. The heat from his exhalation hit the cold air, forming into thin white vapor. Even though his armor was cold, practically entombing his body in iron, it was nothing to Viscern' dragon blood. Anyone who had seen Breakstone Island now would be hard-pressed to believe that it was once a paradise, home to those with dragon blood flowing through their veins. Though historical records are incomplete, it's said that Breakstone Islands was rich and verdant, a warm and humid breeze blowing through Sunrise Bay each day. And the towering Dragon Monuments, representing the honorable Dragon Knights, could be observed at sea miles away. But after the war between the gods, Sunrise Bay became the Gulf of Grief. The monuments collapsed, and the land lay in ruin. The dragonblooded gradually weakened, the survivors living out their lives on these miserable islands. The dragonblooded did their best, but a millennium of decay took its toll. Once, the Dragon Knights could cover all the islands; now, it had been 70 years since the last time Viscern had seen one. Viscern clearly remembered the old, decrepit knight. The inherited dragon blood made him appear taller and stronger than his peers -- but it could only do so much. His sunken eyes and ashen face heralded his coming death. The old knight struggled to hold Viscern's hands, his trembling mouth wafting the smell of decay, tears coursing down his cheeks. Is our bloodline coming to an end? Viscern buried the old knight next to the watchtower in which he had stood guard for his entire life. He decided to stay in the old knight's stead. Before arriving here in Greyhollow, Viscern had explored almost all the islands, but found nothing of note, and didn't think it likely he'd get a better result if he continued. Viscern didn't understand why the dragonblooded wound up in such barren and hopeless land. To safeguard the history of their people? Maybe all his people have left or died. But who knew? The only conclusion Viscern could reached: he was the last of the dragonblooded, a lone Dragon Knight. Viscern was adrift in melancholy for a time, until a loud noise erupted from the sea and snapped him back to reality. A huge breach looked to be forming in the ice, cracking violently; the fissures spread like a spiderweb. Something big was about to emerge. Viscern seized his sword -- his only companion. Unable to withstand the impact from below, the ice exploded. There appeared a huge betentacled head, which, despite the bumps and bruises from busting through the ice, was familiar to Viscern. Kraken. The huge sea monster presented a sopping wet letter to the knight, then lumbered back into the hole in the ice. The dragon knight was stunned. He could not believe the former little creature had grown into such a monster. Viscern started to read the letter. The message was from an old friend. It was clear, but still made him furrow his brows. After a while, he stopped frowning and his eyes became brighter and brighter as if the flame of hope had begun to burn. "Time to leave." Attributes Skills Knight Form Dragon Form Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Order